hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dustpelts
Leave your message here!! Dark forest story Nice story. I just read it. [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan Thanks! Deputy of StarClan I LOVE THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE!!!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Glad that you like it!!!! Deputy of StarClan DeathClan is mosly made upp of girls becuse you are like the only dude on this site. XD! But i will add plenty of toms.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! How about a tom named Fang???[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Good idea!!! Deputy of StarClan Thankies :)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Welcome! Deputy of StarClan I'm not in charge of ThunderClan.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Holly needs to tell us whats going on with Thunderclan, or im deleteing everything having to do with it!!!!!!!![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan New Stories Ideas If you have an idea what I could do for my next story please put it here!!!!!!!!! Hmm... How about a story about your apprenticeship??? It could include your first battle, Apprentice training, and your sister![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan I am writing that story now!!!!!!!! Where? Where is the timezones page? I can't find it. Skydragon It is under the Other Pages on the side bar. Dustpelt Ideas For New Stories!!!!!!!!!! If you have an idea for a story I could write put your idea here!!!!! 1. Dustpelt 's first day as deputy, and there can be some kind of trouble. 2. When Dustpelt is leading a patrol, they get into a agrument with another clan 's patrol 3. A agrument between the leaders at a gathering. (Hope that helps) Thanks for ideas Peace I stop taking ideas on Friday! What idea are you going to use? I'm not sure I have been busy this week. School just started again. Dustpelt Mine too. Cool did Icestorm join ShadowClan? Dustpelt I made a new friend, and she is also a warriors fan, and my best friend just began reading Into the Wild. No. When she was in here before, I asked to, She said yes, but then she got blocked. Shes unblocked now. Dustpelt Oh. Any more story ideas not to be mean but your other ideas didn't apeal to me. Dustpelt I have a few more 1. Dustpelt(as a warrior) Has to help the Med.cat 2. An other clan attacks StarClan 3. You or your clan find straving and lost kits in the forest 4. Dustpelt gets caught by Twolegs 5. He gets chased by dogs, foxes, or badgers. I LOVE your 4th idea that will be my next story!!!!!!!!!!! Dustpelt Leader Hey Dustpelt,if you want to be the leader of DustClan on Shadeflower Wik,then go ahead and put your description on the page.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Thanks you can be my deputy if you want! Dustpelt Ok,thanks.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Re: Oh, not yet. I'm actually re-thinking, because I'm not sure if I'm going to be that active. Join anyway we need all the users we can get. Dustpelt Do you sitll wnat to join ShadowClan, Icestorm?[[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan Re:Signature I do not know how.But like I said,there is a user named Clarrissa koins that can make you one.Just drop her a message and she would be happy to make one.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan But if you don't know how to make one then how did you get yours? Dustpelt Clarrissa koins made it.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Oh but how did she get it so that you use that as your siggy? Was she able to acces your prefrences? Dustpelt All I know is that I asked her to make me one and she did.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Oh cool! So can you give me a link so I can request for her to make me one? Dustpelt Here you go:http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Clarrissa_koins Thanks a lot Shade! Dustpelt Your welome!Wait,aren't you blocked there as Dustpelts?ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan O yeah... That could be a problem. Can you tell him what I want it to look like(Sandstar had it on her talk page) Dustpelt Sure.What section is it under?ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan The first section. It is almost at the bottom but not quite. Dustpelt I could not find it.But go ahead and put it on my talk page,I will make sure that clarrissa koins gets it.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Ok I will do that. Dustpelt Ok,I gave her the information.She should have it to you soon.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Thanks! Dustpelt I will notify you when your siggie is done.Want to RP?ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Thanks and sure. Dustpelt Ok.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Dustpelt, I would LOVE to help you with your siggie! Just tell me what colors, which are here, I think, and the font, and what to say. Shade, it was easy making the signature, I did it myself :D, and yes, I do have a color from Koins. But, I did NOT ask her to do it. XD.[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] http://codesnippets.wikia.com/wiki/Hex_Triplet_Colors Thanks Holly I am already having a siggy made for me but it would be coll to know how to do it myself! Thanks. Dustpelt Hmph. So you don't want it!?!?[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] RE:Re:Siggie Okay, here it is. I will type it, print it, scan it, and give you the code.[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] [[User:Dustpelts|'Dustpelt']]Deputy of StarClan Here it is! [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] file:Dustpelts' Siggie.png Copy it, and type it in your siggie, and poof! Just put three ~ and it's your siggie! :D[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Thanks Hollyleaf! Dustpelt The only thing is whst do you mean type in my siggy? Don't I just have to copy and paste? Dustpelt New Siggy Testing... [[User:Dustpelts|"'Dustpelt"'Deputy of StarClan ]] It dosen't work. Testing... testing 123 DustpeltDeputy of StarClan HaHa it works!DustpeltDeputy of StarClan I need to talk to you. You are the leader of the wiki? Well then. I have reported to Warriors Wiki that you are trying to delete your wiki. That is rude that you are talking behind their backs! Get some manners you idiot! *Slaps* I mean really! Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! No I am not the leader of this wiki! Hollyleaf :D is and the whole idea of destroying Warriors Wiki is wrong Sandstar1051 wants to make a better one. And none of this was my idea! "'Dustpelt"'Deputy of StarClan And you didn't try to stop them!? Also, reply on the other persons talk page. It makes my life alot easier. Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! joke Really. That may have hurt someone. Like Me. I don't care if I get banned because I don't even want to join. Plus I have someone who can unban me. You may not know him, but he is on every wiki. Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! Wow you type fast. Anyway, I really didn't like that joke you guys made up. This wiki could be shut down because of that. Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! Fine then, who? Also, StarClan isn't a clan. It's Clan-cat heaven. And Moon is a sacred word in the Warrior books. Also, your cats have no pages, and some of those images might be copyrighted along with Dustpelt. *Hint Hint* If I were you, I would delete every page and start over. This wiki makes makes me confused. If you want to see a proper Roleplay site, look here I run that wiki and I am very good at it. The character templates were made by the wonderful and talented Sandstar12. Keep that in mind. Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! YOU! LEAVE THIS WIKI NOW! 'We ARE NOT destroying Warriors Wiki, simply doing our OWN wiki about warriors! Geese! AND this is OUR wikinot YOURS and just because we dont RP like you, doesnt mean its not right, so if you have any more to complain about,Spit it out![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar]]The roots of Sand stretch deeper than you think.. GET OUT OF HERE NOW! Yeesh, we have one every month. :P[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Dust!!! YOU HAVE 2009 points!!! You will have 2010 in one edit! XD[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] This is it!!!!!!!! DustpeltDeputy of StarClan IRC Sandstar wants you on the IRC.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dust,click on the link.Put in your username,then input this:#wikia-hollyleaf.Then type the random words.That's how you get on.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Ok DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Didn't you mean the blurry words? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Boing-Boing!!!!!! You are looking at someone who will be one year older tommorrow!!! :D [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'T'']]o'o't''lles!:D Happy B-day! DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Aww..................................................... [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'T']] [[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'o']] [[StarClan Camp! Join here! |'o']] [[EarthClan! Join here…. |'t']] [[User blog:Hollyleaf :D|'l']]'' ''''e'''' 's' '!' ':' 'D'' Okay, it is the animal kits.[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'''Holly]][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] I know that kits are animals. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan -_- The NAME! THE NAME!!!! D:<[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Eu sucks. Basically he sucks. He wants to control the whole of WW, and practically the whole world. He needs a life, he admitted that he's, like, 16 or something, which proves he has nothing to do but ruin places for people. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! Youre so right he chased every user here off Warrior Cat Answers! DustpeltDeputy of StarClan -*High fives Zoe* Right on![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Joining Hey Dustpelt! I have decided to come join this wiki, honestly, I have no idea how this wiki works, so could you sign me up for a Clan? XD Dapplestream - Silver striped (not tabby) she-cat with a dappled coat and green eyes. Ivypaw - A small brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly. THE KITS NAMES ARE ANIMAL NAMES!!! D:<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Oh! Sorry! I haven't been on the computer for a while, so I suppose I'm a tad behind! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 08:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and also, where are everybody role-playing. I forgot, that was one of the reasons that I haven't been on for a while. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 08:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, can i join shadowclan? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 15:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I see it now. But did it disappear for a while? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 15:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Dust, you are not in charge of DeathClan. I am. So don't tell people that they can RP in it, unless I say so first.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Everybody's a critic. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan *hisses* IT'S MINE!!! ALL MINE!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! AND FORCE OF REVENGE(my epic name) IS MINE,, TOO!!!! WAS GOING TO BE RATS, BUT OWLS ARE COOLER!!!! D:[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] ???? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Real bad.Every time i it it fails.I've tried copying,but i dosent work anymore! You can try! I gave you my password! Thank you so much!CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... 23:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) STOP!! Stop removing cats. That is Sand's and mine job. You are no longer an admin. Are you really leaving :( I think you should read Hollyleaf and Sandstars userpage.I posted something on each i want you to read.I have read parts where she had her fits,but i didnt rp,cause i was scared to.I never interupt,but i should have.Your all being mouse-brains!CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... 21:47, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I am a big over reactor.I have a fit at my family all the time.But really,try to look through hollys eyes.Even sand accepting if she apoligizes.I used to bow my head and let people step all over me,but I am cofident here.At school,i wear black and brown and hide in the shadows cause i think i am ugly.I have no self cofidence.I have 7 friends.My life sucks!But i survive because i have warrior cats.I get made fun of that though.And you are havin a fit over holl bein bossy!?!? What happened to the world!CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... 21:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe... I will admit that maybe I overreacted to all of this. But I'm not a stalker.Willowstripe 13:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) What happened? Hey Dustpelts. I just wanted to know what happened to the OLD Hollyleaf with Hollyleaf :D . I'm confused, why did you change the layout? 19:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure I want to join, but I don't know if I would be welcome after what I said. Willowstripe 22:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Anyway, I was only a bit rude because I got a bit irritated with Peace's formal way of speaking. :P (No offence) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 16:09, October 13, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE!!!! Justin Beaver. Hi, guess what, Kitsufox decided to delete the picture, too. It's not fair, because she didn't even ask before she deleted it :( Then she went off being all goody goody saying 'Mr. Bieber has feelings!' So I've lost the pic because of her. She should be kicked off WW. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 11:25, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Shadeflower's Wiki Hi, okay, I'll join Shadeflower's wiki. What's the link? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 09:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 13:15, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow, Dust. You REALLY thought you could get away with calling me and sand idiots. You're Re-blocked. Again. Oh, Dust, when will you ever learn...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! You know, when i first looked and saw you had edited my request, I was like omy god here we go again. you sure have changed in less than a month. I looked at what you where doing on Comm. Cen., and I think it is a good idea. Saves a LOTTA time, and stuff... I was actually interested in trying to adopt Warrior Cats Awnsers(the one we came from) next/instead, would you like to help me?-Mapleshade iz Awesum! 04:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) HELLO THERE, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?